


The Benders That Should Not Be

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feminine Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: The Avatar must go against a challenge that quakes his own world, for the sake of the world itself.





	1. Book of Liquid Guilt: Prologue

Scrolls told of how the Fire Nation attacked. A havoc descended upon the entire world on the day of the solstice a hundred years priour. Ripping the heavens, causing tears from La and Tui those in balance lost their rhythm as they wept. The ink faded in sections, old, worn, and well used from the many copies made for the people of the nation. In a time when oppression and distrust held them hostage they had melted the shackles and rose anew as a phoenix from the ashes of shame. An army awaited on the borderlands of the Southern Water tribe, an armadia upon the Earth Kingdom, an invasion force with the ability of a legion on the cliff sides of the Air Temples. A victory that elevated the people, each airbender destroyed and the Avatar cycle broken by the death of Ryoku, and the destruction of the Nomads, it was a through belief that none could rise from such a genocide.

Among many, it was a scroll he had read upon first setting foot upon Fire Nation soil. A sorrow that left nothing but a hole encasing his soul plundered through him at the understanding of a world he now belonged in. The truth within the Fire Nation was undeniable, irrefutable, without a complete cycle no Avatar could be reborn, there was no stopping point to the war, no unsung hero to guide the mass protests. As such it was decreed that the war of a hundred years would end under the rule of Fire Lord Madara.

By all accounts the man held little mercy, empathy, blazing high with passion, conviction and ruthless desire. A painstaken stubborn set certainty of victory. Seen widely as the herold from afar, sent by the deities to save a starving nation from the clutches of starvation and economic drought. Before him, his father had begun the campaign under those conditions worsened, the entire Fire Nation having been plagued by unjust taxation, racism and stunted by mockery for the anger in their fists.

None had seen the attack before it had occurred, the monks themselves had remained ignorant of impending extinction. Pacifists of great skill indeed were easily destroyed by those who pertained only anger from prejudice so long held. In time sections of the Earth Kingdom surrendered, jest; of unbroken will being past from soldier to soldier, the Southern water tribe was pillaged of all waterbenders, taken for extermination at various ages for several decades. Their great city fell, and only remained a bone society of elders and children screaming for their parents.

Sixty years- nearing seventy, into the war a young Prince Madara, than Lieutenant was under the command of General, serving to have waterBenders shipped to the jail rigs or passed the judgement of execution. Each to his eye a waterbender appearing as the rest, brown haired with dark toned skin, blue eyes and round faces. All looking upon the iron of the ship at their feet without any keen resolve to survive found. Within the last line he was instructed to pass upon judgement did his eyes meet another’s for the first time that day.

The one who’s eyes clashed with his own could remember the exact phrasing used to describe the event. ‘ **I have met many waterbenders, you each have the same eye colour, yours are not blue at all.’** The fellow crewmen that day had been questioning each other privately once it had been said out loud. For certainly the prince could see for himself that the eyes were indeed blue.

However, the rest of the man was not common among those of the water tribe. Sun-kissed skin, but not darkened in hue, instead honeycomb. With hair of spun exotic gold as the colours cultivated by Fire Nation Royalty. Not a rounded face, but one of a heart equal parts tranquil as it was fearless. While his eyes were blue they possessed three differing shades of the same colour, a blue tinted grey as that in the Earth Kingdom hotsprings, the clear aquamarine of the tropical islands of the Fire Nation, and the deep navy of arctic seas with water bender borders. Bright and so layered.

Many people had asked the crew of the ship that day what had intrigued the prince, yet their answered had never changed. ‘ _For the Prince, in that moment, there was no one more interesting, it was attraction unlike anything understood by common man.’_

Merely four years later, and that very same perspective prisoner became the spouse of the Prince, the official heir to the throne, regardless of potential water tribe heritage. A year later, after the death of Fire Lord Tajima, Madara’s father, that prisoner became Fire Keeper and the second most powerful person within all of the Fire Nation.

This story is about him. 


	2. Book of Liquid Guilt: The Avatar Awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! New story, based around The Last Airbender. You can read without having watched the show... But! There will be spoilers in some manner. Also, this is not an exact copy.
> 
> I worked really hard to produce this, like months just to get the plot completely aligned with what I wanted.
> 
> So don't hate too much. Please?
> 
> I actually have a lot of this made already, I know shocking right? -At least, of the Book of Water.-

* * *

With the sun came the Fire benders, upon cresting over the horizon it drew forth their strengths and raise them from slumber. While on the mountainous regions of the Eastern Air Temple it was nearing noon, beautiful sight in morning when the peaks of the temple would burn a bright emerald and the gold would glitter, the marble would shine. Every morn, for the slightest moment he would wait and watch the sun, envisioning.

By this time of course, he was alone within the bedchamber, free to do as he pleased. So for that time, without a guard to intrude, without a child to supervise, he would sit and meditate, practise his movements -never bending. Before leaving and adhering to his duties. It was a vigorous life, well met with riches for spending, and draped with the most luxurious of clothing. This was expectant, it could be attributed still to the previous Keeper of Firelord Tajima, regality set standard and was not without presentation to the people as a symbol of the well functioning nature of their Nation.

Unspoken, but well learned was the role of the Fire Keeper, more discriminately -yet fundamentally- referred to as the wife of the Fire Lord. A role wherein the people would be pacified by, eased and soothed of worry that the war should turn. It was the position of peacemaker, in a spiritual sense. The commoners and noblemen saw the robes of fine silk and woven gold, and were impressed under the riches it hinted upon, with the turn of the fabric lose, and flowing freely around the feet in a pool of elegance the Fire Nation was under the assumption that the war favoured them. With the kind disposition of the Fire Keeper, calm, and gentle in spite of calamitous times, the people held to faith that they would be restored and respected by the other nations.

While tedious, this positioning, this type of peacemaking was far more a manageable task then the one he had been born into. A place in the world, he would much rather forget, along with the rest of the Nation's people. In fact so known was the hatred among the royal family of the Avatar the title itself was forbidden to be spoken in their presence. This rule was believed to have been crafted by his Highness, however, it was in fact his Majesty who had brandished it. Under the pretense of hatred, yet not even his husband knew the deep-rooted animosity for the title 'Avatar' was, in fact, a sprouted grievance that his spouse could never escape from.

Hidden from all insulting eyes, foes and family alike lain within was guilt amassed by the riches he had accumulated. His children, his husband, even the nation which he so served in loyalty surmounted his guilt over the many years, congregating it into a great mass that he could no longer break himself from. Rooted into all decisions he could, it coloured his eyes with a hideous fog not unlike the fragility of paned glass. Worse yet his choice had never steered him into regret, not feasible with the family he held so dear, a love he had thought impossible was what he now possessed. Of course, he knew, this is what the monks had warned him of, and whenever that occurred to him it brought a tear, for he had never been selfish before. How had he become such a one-sided man as to not do what he must, recuse himself, and follow the rules?

Fear was a useful tool, that was one thing he had most certainly learned first-hand within the Fire Nation. It had caused him to run from everything he had known, though it had been meant to be temporary, it was an instinctual response that he suffered from every day.

"Your Majesty." Said a guard from his right, rigid, and bowing as respectfully as he could from such a tense posture. Clearly still green around the horns, to be so nervous around him, it was rather known around the military that he was far from strict. "His Highness requests your presence immediately." That had his thin brows creasing his forehead, nearly worrying his lower lip as he followed the young man to the Challenger's Chamber, his twining hands hidden under his sleeves. The impression had him to believe that something was most certainly amiss.

"Father please!" The first sight that he is given is the unseemly view of his youngest begging his father, from within the Ring of Fire. Shaking from his placement on the ground, his husband positioned above him standing stall, hair loose down his back, contrasting against his pale shirtless form. A stoic expression as a bellow of smoke escapes his nose. His fists are clenched, and in recognition of traditional Fire Bending requiring a closed fist, Naruto -Kurma within the Fire Keeper title-: known throughout his Nation as the very personification of regality, a royal, jumps into the Ring of Fire, and stands directly in front of his now weeping child. Defying his Lord with no second thought on the matter, no consequences considered.

So fast are his thoughts, he nearly drops into a defensive stance indicative of a bender, nearly. However, his mind snaps to him, as he near roars above the clamour in the hall, the gossip loudly speaking silences at his anger.

"I wish to know, just why my son is grovelling on the ground, why is Father stands above him in threat, and why this seems to be a spectacle!" His arms sweep in the surrounding area where many servants and officers watch, all of them now thin-lipped and many attempting a hasty retreat as the Fire Keeper's eyes rest on them with a scowling lip.

"M-Mom…" Quiver's the youngest, rising now from his position on the floor. His eyes are downcast, clearly humiliated from whatever this occurrence had been about, it mattered not to his mother. For he wore now a fragile calmness depicted best by how his eyes had turned from their usual multitudes of blue hues into two replicas of glacial ice. Cold anger rarely, if ever displayed.

"Your tantrum is unnecessary Kurma. We spoke of this last night." To this, the man had to ponder carefully. There had been no point in their conversation involving humiliation. However, they had spoken briefly of the customary challenge that would be presented forth on Sasuke's thirteenth birthday, in lue of Fire Nation tradition. A hurdle to be overcome presented forth by the son's father as a show of strength and a coming of age. Surely this could not be the challenge, whatever it was, it made no sense.

"The coming of age?" It was meant as a statement, yet spoken as a question in the confusion of the current proceedings. Above him, his husband heaved a loud sigh.

"He refused." Naruto stood still, blinking through the information. His youngest was prideful, his eyes were hopeful for recognition and a prideful word from his father. There was no task he could fathom that Sasuke would refuse not to please his father, and uphold his honourable pride. Although if Madara had known of this, he would have chosen something best suited for battling that ideal. He had done similarly with their eldest, although that had been a far different experience then now, he hadn't been there, and the only thing he had known for certain was that his pacifistic son had become colder and more calculable in the aftermath.

Knowing nothing he remained silent. A great slam echoed in the absence as the eastern door opened violently to a frantic adviser. "Sir! There was a riot at the North most prison, some waterbenders-" Naruto's breath hitched suddenly in his throat, his chest stilling. This was not a discussion he was meant to overhear, not one he wished to bare knowledge of. Yet, his feet did not move, his body did not sway, and while his heartbeat sounded loudly within his head the voice filled the entire room. A piece of himself listened to every word, inwardly he was being screamed at by all manifestations of his own spirit. A great war of vices within his own body. "-we made an example by killing their elderly, however, some of them still escaped sir."

Killing? A mutter escaped him, a spear pierced through his torso, he was certain. His head felt so very light, and he had to place a hand to keep it from falling away to the floor. Killing is wrong, he recalled, teaching the monks had taught with the most stern of expressions, stealing and coveting was wrong, knowledge and nirvana were blessings to the man and woman alike, freedom a great purveyor. Death mortality never shaken but never forced. His mentor was a good man of great renown respected for both ability and wisdom alike.

_"Madara, when I marry you. I wish to ask a favour. Keep me from this. This war, leave me at peace from its details. The atrocities, the grotesque nature in which it upholds. Keep me from it, or I shall surely become ill."_

A voice in his head from a century past: " _You are the Avatar. You are the balance between the spirit realm and our own, you governing force between us. You wield all four elements as a balance to this world. It is a noble honour to be the peacekeeper in our world. For that will always be your responsibility, without the Avatar our nations would fall."_

Inside him, his lives raged. Battling as a single voice. "What have I done." He had run away from a fate he could not understand. And the realities of war, now, they reached him. Plain and ugly, sharp and painful to the flesh of his body, weightful and straining, guiltridden on his mind. This war continued a circle of death that his life should be forfeited for, his intent to hide from everything he was in duty had caused millions to suffer under selfish action.

He had been taught from birth, that all life was sacred.

In tears, he looked to his husband, the purveyor of death to these lands. His husband, the man who spoke of liberation and peace to all people. His husband, a plague. His husband, the father of his children, the love of his life. His husband, a child raised of struggle and discrimination; now the vessel for its message. Within, his mind joined into one for just a moment, silence, and the rustle of the leaves outside, the breath in his lungs, the sniffling of his son. Revelation reached him. While he remained positive in himself that he could not stop desiring nor loving the man who burned each precious land, he would now become the very representation of what he was trying to eradicate. At least to his mind.

Madara had always spoken of peace when they had met. The drivings of war had caused a violent man to emerge. Still there but no longer functioning as a whole piece of a man, merely shuffled away under the pretense of saving a people who no longer needed liberation. The message, the ideal was not one of malevolence, however, it was not plain.

He touched the Fire Lord's arm with his hand, bringing his attention to him rather than the nervous adviser. He was met with startled red flashing eyes and a sympathetic twitch of his eyebrow in the annoyance that the adviser had not held his tongue in proper protocol. It made Naruto quiver at the knees to see it, his lip trembled a little from poisoning thoughts, and he pushed them down far for the time being. Instead, he used the emotion swelling so loudly within as a conduit, pushing them into a kiss more forceful then any he had ever given. So very improper in company. He couldn't care now, not when in bed they would not hold each other like this, not when he would leave in the night, and possibly never again feel the heat of his husband's kisses. Passion every time he indulged himself.

Through the years, he felt certain he knew the man. For many of them, that had been enough to dissuade him of his duties.

He had been twelve when they had met, and it spoke highly of Madara that his persona and ideals had been intoxicating enough that at thirty-three Naruto was only just realizing how useless this war was becoming. In the beginning, he had been sympathetic, he understood the position the Fire Nation had been in, even when Madara himself confessed he hadn't. Words could not properly convey how distrusted the people of the Fire Nation had been back then. When his eldest had been born in the summer months of his seventeenth year he had begun to worry that the war was causing that opinion to flourish ever faster. Back then, Madara had agreed with him rather then his father. Sixteen years was a long time, however, and while Naruto was sure that his husband still knew what he was doing bore nothing but destruction, the man had changed.

Once more he would be selfish. Then, the people he had been meant to serve would feel his compassion as they always should have.

He broke from the kiss.

"That- was unexpected." Naruto felt at his lips, sore from his own doing, and smirked up at the man. "For what reason do I owe your passion?" He seemed confused, not shocking given that the man was not a fool, and certainly knew he was still angry for what he had done to make their youngest cry.

"I am angry with you, make no mistake. However, I've had a long day, and will be in need of some… soothing later in the evening, so I have no intention of making that difficult to ascertain for myself later. That said, I should slap you, the silent treatment for the rest of the day will work for now." With that, he spun on himself and marched away as dignified as he could with his son at his heels.

"Mother." The water seemed to speak, but he knew without any glance made that it was, in fact, his son swinging from the tree above the pond, peering down with the appearance of nonchalance as his father no doubt. Naruto did not look up from his restful position, considering everything he need make ready before leaving. But he did let loose a smile into the water if nothing else he could do this for his children and their future. He had that responsibility already.

No doubt his eldest had noticed his strange mood and was making comment. "Yes." His hand steered towards the clear surface, wanting to disturb it in childish impulse. Something that had never fully fled him, no matter the years.

"You're planning something aren't you?" A snort was his answer, for this was expected for a man so vigilant. Now he looked to his son, hanging from a branch with his hair cascading around him in a strange point, with reddened eyes just like Madara, and strained lines.

"What do you know of the Avatar?" He wondered what the general opinion was. Unfortunately, the best way to find that out was through the son best connected with his father's feelings. Naturally, this inherited a suspicious glance and a raised eyebrow. Still, the man swung from his perch and sat himself down next to his mother in the shade. Out of habit, Naruto ran his hands through the silken black hair beside him.

"Not much more then what father says. Apparently, they were born into the Air Nomad's a hundred or so years ago, the cycle being broken after we attacked on the day of Tajima's commit. Father doesn't believe that though, he isn't sure but he thinks that the Avatar was reborn into the next life, a Waterbender. He's been preparing for that eventuality, sending several spies into the Northern Water Tribe and North Most areas of the Earth Kingdom to keep watch." He son moved on his shoulder, cuddling closer then he normally would. Perhaps he had inherited his Mother's own ability to sense when a change was coming. "I'm surprised you asked. You don't enjoy hearing about the war. You're a pacifist." With that Naruto had to take a deep breath, and bite at his tongue, longing to reply that he had not been the only one.

"I can fight if I deem it necessary, do not interject my pacifistic nature as weakness or subservience." He said instead, resting his head over his son's own, twisting and turning his complicated headpieces in a strainful way, it bothered him not after so many years, still, he would be glad to be rid of them.

"You don't believe in this war… Do you?" It was quiet, but poignant.

"It has served its purpose." He took a breath, fighting tears of sorrow, knowing he no longer had a right to them. Not with his decisions thus far, ignoring the needs of the people for his own selfish purpose. "I love you Itachi. Know this and never forget." The water was rippling now, one of the fish having jumped, there could be no more tranquil absence it seemed. Everything must prove an action.

"I love you too Mom." Mom… That felt nice, he hadn't heard Itachi call him that for several years, he had become so formal lately.

"I love you too Mommy!" Onto his back came a large but significantly smaller body, a young fourteen-year-old. He laughed, not having realized that his youngest had been listening in the entire time.

"Honestly Sasuke! Act your age!" Came the expected reply from the eldest, Sasuke rarely ever acted his age after all. And it often caused an argument between the two of them. Before anything could start he reached around himself, and using one of his tiny bending tricks pushed his son around so that the boy could easily be in his arms, keeping Itachi in place.

"I have you now!" He prodded Sasuke's side jarringly with an index finger, which had the poor boy shrieking loudly in the garden, and jumping straight into the water. Both he and Itachi attempted to stifle their laughter unsuccessfully.

"Come now Sasuke its very un-princely to jump into a pond."

"Shut up Itachi!" Remembering something Naruto laughed louder.

"You shouldn't tease your brother, after all, your father did the exact same thing once." That attracted both their attention, he closed his mouth tightly though. Giggling internally at their curiosity, rather their need to know. Madara was a man of rigid control, not known to be shocked easily. Only considering that he wouldn't be seeing his beloved children for a long time he decided for their sake as much as his own to tell the tale of just before he and their father were due to be wed, during his sixteenth year. One last bedtime fable.

The sunset brought dread. As the people of the Fire Nation set themselves to sleep, their Keeper began his long preparations to leave as a designated traitor. With each moment passing, the longing to remain in ignorance grew, it was an instinct familiar, yet this time he pushed it to the farthest reaches. He even sought out a traditional prayer to steady his mind, cultivating the method of his people for peace of mind for the first time in many years.

Strange was the thought that he would have to change his garments. He had grown accustomed to the heavy yet bellowing fabric of the Fire Nation's Daxiushan, coloured so beautifully in light Cyan. Even his headwear would be missed, although not as much, he did hold a particular preference to the loose style of the monks. The colour was also easier on the eyes then the more spiritual hanfu colours of brightened orange, yellow, and red-orange. Of course, within the fire nation, the common colour was a vibrant red, and if in public he would dawn a deep crimson with golden detailing as loyalty demanded. That, however, was very rare, which would make his job now much easier.

Already it would be a hassle to be unrecognizable to the Fire Nation's people. So he had thus conducted himself to return to the Eastern Temple to perform the 'Tri' ritual. An old tradition rather frowned upon within the nomads, of cutting each cheek three times as the mark of a warrior for the protection of the temples. He would also dawn a traditional hanfu for the sake of his own comfort, his hair would also be down and tied away with a long vial placed at the center of his head with beads holding it in place. Grab his fans, and then continue downwards to the Southern water Tribe, in hope that there would be a waterbending master he could learn from. Judging by what Itachi had told him, that place wasn't being monitored by the military yet. Hopefully, he would also be able to free Kyu -his spirit guide from the ice.

For now, he would make love to his husband, selfishly.

In the morning, he would pray for himself a safe travels, and become the Avatar.


	3. Book of Liquid Guilt: Southern Water Tribe

From the sweltering dry heat of his former home to the bracing breezes in the high altitude of the temple onto the crackling cold in the South pole was a jarring experience. He shivered near the entire second half of the journey. Of which had been on a Earth transport ship as opposed the very comforting steam fueled patrol ship of the Fire Nation. A necessary transfer, however, as the earth ship was bringing supplies directly to the southmost water tribe, then he may be able to find a kind man or woman of water to take him on their umiak or kayak to find his dear companion.

Odd was it settling upon the glacier that the Southern water people lived on, a sensation of nirvana grappled him for a moment at the near indistinguishable movement of the ice on the water. Still, it had educated him well-being someone of such pronouncement; regaining his balance came with natural ease, practice, not failing him. The air he began to hold in his lungs breathed through swiftly as he attempted to keep from swaying indignantly. Luck had it, that he had timed his departure to perfection, avoiding the stern faces of the helpful Earth Nationers placing supplies onto the snow, and smiling kindly at an older lady.

His body shivered violently, the cold was bitter, hurtful in its sneering graceful breezes. Barely suppressing the sneeze that threatened from the tickle of his nose becoming cold, freezing mucus together and causing such an annoying itch. The relief from self-control abated rather quickly as the sharp jarring prong of a fishing lance pricked at the back of his neck. Instinctively pacifistic he raised his arms and tried to pull forward just away from the point.

Whomever his assailant was allowed it, though a voice spoke with detachment not giving complete freedom. “Who are you?... Fire Nation?” Naruto held from the gasp, keeping the lump firmly in his throat, and not willing to die by the hands of an irate waterman, he turned with all the peace the monks had carried through and smiled.

Standing tall above him was a glaring man, the sharp quality that dominated his features as if he had been carved directly from the ice, an aura about him of hatred and malice, as accompanying as a glacier. Pale skin with just as pale features, sharp curved red toned eyes, shortened cut shoulder-length grey hair, tied behind in a warrior’s knot, the rest cascading down in a sharp incline of an almost translucent quality. His mouth was thin and sneering, indicating clear his intention as he stepped forward threateningly. Awaiting a response, as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, to spin a tale as best he could without directly lying -commonly forbidden in the temples- a loud yell interrupted both of them.

“Little brother...Please stop threatening a monk.” So charged in a peaceful voice to his aid. A young tall statured woman falling behind her apparent brother, twining her fingers together with nerves. Naruto had to blink, mainly for being recognized so far into the future, another for her disposition, she seemed outspoken yet slightly withheld.

The girl -woman- looked to be around the same age as her brother, younger, in fact, gave a smile and held out a hand blushing to the roots of her cocoa bean hair, beautiful however nearly matching her lightened caramel toned skin. With eyes of another darkened brown, obviously near the opposite of her rather frigid brother in both appearance and manner.

Glad that he hadn’t been targeted yet -by an actual threat-, and that he could get out of the awful damp snow he graciously took it and stood with a grin on his face. Challenging the glare sent his way from the chastened boy behind. “I apologize for my brother, he thinks everyone we haven’t seen before is a FireNation spy. I’m Hashirama… This is my younger brother Tobirama.” Her tone was so soft-spoken compared to the man behind her that the thought of them bearing the same blood was a foreign idea.

Regardless, he had not lost his manner or conduct, and in freedom of being able to bow as he had been taught, he gave a hesitant yet instinctual bow. For her part, the woman seemed taken aback blinking in uncertainty while her brother came behind her with a firm grasp onto her arm.

Though while it was clear that the conversation was meant to be kept from earshot Naruto was a married man with a secretive husband, listening for under the breath mutterings had become a habit of necessity, so all subtlety was lost. “C’ mon he’s not a real monk, can’t be, they died out a hundred years ago.” Naruto wondered at how threatening Tobirama was with his boomerang. He himself never had taken much of a liking to the fans he held, much preferring the simple grace of hand-to-hand combat.

“Actually I just came from the Eastern Air Temple. I came to try and find my Spirit companion.” The man looked perturbed. Though there were an equal balance in irritation from him and curiosity from his sister. “I don’t think it will be to hard, they’re a giant fox buried in some ice. I just need transportation. Then I will be out of your hair.” Honestly, that was probably a bit of a deception, there were many things that could go wrong after all, but he was far from a pessimist so those occurrences didn’t linger.

“Of course. My sister lost her pet raccoon last week. Very easy among all this ice and snow.” He gladly nodded. Though it took only a moment to recognize the familiar sarcasm Sasuke depicted on occasion. Pouting because today’s youth were all very rude, never mind the lack of help, he straightened himself and bowed once more before walking past them to continue on his own way. The crunch of snow followed him, and judging by its heavy fall it was Hashirama smaller frame. A large sigh could barely be heard from the roar of chopping water. “Big sister, you can’t just follow him.”

Ignoring his guests he jumped to the next platform of ice which luckily wasn’t a large gap away. “I’m not letting him explore the South Pole alone! He’s a foreigner he could get lost or fall in, or get attacked by a polar seal!” There was a grunt from behind, both of them following onto the plane of ice he was on. While he was displeased, the manner in which the waterwoman spoke gave him warmth at the kindness displayed.

“So could you. Hashi I promised father I would protect you, cease this foolishness.” Naruto nearly stopped. That phrase he had heard many a time. Though the obscurity of that fact was not lost. As the last place he had heard that in frequent had been in the Fire Nation where his guards would follow should he leave the palace. Often reluctantly as he drug them along in a quest for a moment’s reprieve.

Madara had always considered him weak  _not_ in personality but as a fighter. In all the gesture was one of love, but it had always bore down as repressive. That considered, he had no place to speak. Having never spoken against the action, though he’d wanted desperately to just slap the man occasionally for his many irritations. “He’s probably crazy as it is. A giant fox, let’s go home.” 

Being an Airbender did help one with matters of hearing, and speaking loudly, so it was not a stretch of his abilities to listen in on the conversation behind. “I really am just looking for my spirit guide, I don’t want anything else.” Considering his options, and knowing the mind of young prideful men, he had an idea. “But, now that you mention it, I could really use a big strong man to help me break the ice. I’d just be too weak to do it all by myself.” He emphasized this by falling onto the next ice platform, faking having slipped on the snow-covered ice, and pretending to have trouble standing on his own, stretching the words with as much sincerity as he could. It had been a trick he used often on his husband back when they were young teenagers.

“Well, only because you obviously need help.” Of course, he wasn’t shocked to see it working on those of another nation, it seemed that charm was something he had crafted into art. Tobirama moved up ahead of him, and he carelessly brushed the snow from his robes having accomplished his goal. Beside him Hashirama came up, snickering behind a wool covered hand.

“How did you? I can never…” She whispered, and he guessed at the rest of her sentence smiling at her as best he could.

“The trick is to appeal to his pride. Trust me, do that, and you can have almost any man do what you want.” She gave a bashful smile, her face turning a deep red, somewhat complimenting her long thick umber hair. He worried a slight bit for her health, for a woman to turn that shade so fast could not be normal or healthy. A scream rippled from ahead, and both of them rushed forward at the shrill sound.

They came across the knocked down tribesman, sprawled on the snow dampening his large parka with water as it melted, fur and leather getting equally wet. His hood sticking to the back of his head, Naruto almost found himself laughing if it weren’t for the large portion of ice sticking up. Fully encasing his friend Kyu in it, as he recognized, he grinned as wide as possible hurting under the harsh elements. Happily gesturing for a small bit of aid in undoing the ice, what he got was an exclamation of astonishment.

“We cannot break that! We aren’t Firebenders! Nor is  _my_  Waterbending anything to boast about.” Naruto startled at that, happy that he was around a bender that  _didn’t_ shape fire.

“You’re a Waterbender!” Hashirama blushed at her brother’s blunder, if nothing else the extra heat to her face would help against the biting cold, and Tobirama scowled at his slip up. The mountain ranges of the temples could be chilling but never so drastic, he envied for their parka's, and the fur trim hoods keeping the snow away. He then turned to the pouting man and looking longingly to the west. “Don’t concern yourself, it should only be a thin layer, we need only break that then I can mount the air pressure inside.” That at least he was certain of, though the detail of how they had been within different ice stalactites remained obscured.

Despite his explanation, he was faced with a scowl, alongside a face of wonderment. “You’re an Airbender!?” Spoke the now invigorated woman, easily excited by the prospect. It was an odd fathoming, but he was near certain that both she and her disgruntled brother were around the same age as he and Madara, perhaps marginally on the younger side.

“No!”

They said in tandem, making him giggle at the difference between their approaches. “The Airbenders were all killed off, everyone knows that. Come on big sister we’re going home!” That he pouted at, was it so difficult to believe for just a moment? Sighing as he knew that the truth remained hard to believe for any but himself. Regardless of her obvious reluctance, the umber haired woman gave him a pitied look and moved to follow her brother.

This he ignored, making himself focus instead on his guide before him. It was possible that he could mount the air without cracking the ice. So he crouched spreading his legs and shifting his stance slowly rather then the regular speed. Of course, pressurizing air was one of the hardest things to do as an Airbender, it had been several years since he’d practiced anything more advanced then a dismal trick on his sons.

Most movesets in his bending revolved around speed, this was slowed down to a more earthlike technique because of the strength involved. However, it was more complex because the leg movement was faster then the hands. Lifting the right knee up then bringing it down to shift onto the heal’s weight. All while stretching the arms upwards pushing lower -with the feeling of a resistance- and shoving that away to a focused point twisting his palms up and staying like that until the air did what he desired.

Luckily his lack of practice wasn’t so extreme to hinder his bending and he shifted his arms upwards to have the air breakthrough. Cracks rivening about the sheen in randomized order, from the top to the show and ice ground. Then blasting out shards the size of his body as he mounted everything to the left side away from his two water tribe acquaintances. Finally resting his stance, breathing a little shallowly because of his muscles for bending while being rusted.

“You  _are_ an Airbender!”

“That’s, not possible…” The man muttered, his sister already showcasing admiration, hidden questions in her pupilless eyes. Which she did not proclaim, her forced withdrawn nature apparently keeping her silent. Though there was clear disbelief in Tobirama, Naruto ignored him in favour of glimpsing at a hill not far from them.

Eyes lighting into a more intense deep blue as he confirmed mentally that his mind was not tricking him. “Hashirama!” He smiled at the lady, “You must come penguin sledding with me! Its been years! Tobi come along with, perhaps it will melt some of that rigidity out of you!” The man predictably scowled at the suggestion, while the dark-toned woman looked to said penguins with a curious smile playing delicately on her features. Though she turned back to him solemnly. Clearly, she would be kept from enjoying herself for a reason he did not know, nor did he expect to understand.

Even while having been raised within a state of poverty, typically now he was far more adapted to a life of regality. In light of that his empathy for those not within the same positioning was marred. Though he could conceive that many things had to be done within a village by multiple parties, as had been by the monks or with his own considerable serving staff at the Imperial Tomoe Palace. Providence had blessed him with children he should not have, and burdened him with a husband that stole lives on a whim.

Kyu would be angry, and indeed they were rising from slumber with a roar of discontent and disgruntled irritation.

* * *

 

They arrived swiftly with aid from the giant fox to the Southern Water Tribe, though their journey there was barred slightly from an unwilling Waterbender, frightful of unknown creatures. His protests proving in need of competence of a skilled professional, whom had no fear of riding a beat larger then herself by at least three times. Fatigue also wore on them, as Kyu took not to flight but to the waters, gently swimming.

Naruto gazed about him with the revery of a foreigner, truthfully only having been about a Water Tribe territory whence he had been a young boy. At twelve this place had been far different, not merely the boulders of surmounting ice raised and attempting to touch the blue sky in a reunion of cyan. Many landmarks as were now remained Fire Nation ships that had been attacked and beached whence skilled Waterbenders had still roamed the land.

A sight the Avatar fitfully ignored in the apprehension of his placement in society. That is, the riders along with him could not keep their gazes, and this he noted with a wantful scold upon his tongue. Not in chastisement for their curiosity, more the fear lingering, a disturbance and defence of self and his family coming forth violently. Naruto had been there, during the very last expedition, a prisoner himself, and saved. The death he had inadvertently caused was stark on his mind exposing itself as a simple guilted weight upon his shoulders.

The ease of seeing the small and makeshift village was swaying of his psyche, and it soothed the harsh battle that raged inward. Glad to be home, Naruto watched as both his companions sighed in blissful contentment, a grin on Hashirama’s face as she looked to her brother with compassion, while said brother seemed ill-content and merely rolled his gaze away. Naruto nearly found himself laughing at the familiar sibling display, an unexpected uprise of affection for those he barely knew settling within him.

Many children came running forth, eager and wanting of something untold, grasping small, fattened, mitted hands at the two older members of their tribe. Specifically the young woman with the cocoa brown hair who joined in joyfully with their smiling excitement. Watching her brother as he stood to the side with crossed arms, and blanketed expression. Naruto recognized it readily. Much amused that a Waterman could have so much similar with the Fire Lord.

Still, he watched on, content at the aura about him. More villagers drew near, welcoming home their fellows openly, and Naruto noticed staring at him. It was not unnerving being stared at, much the same had happened whence having been Fire Keeper. So he smiled to ease their minds, in the comfort that he was not a threat. Though he felt the need to leave as strong, for his past in the area was marked by death.

His companions bore no such hesitance, eagerly running forth to the adults within their village, well one of them did. Her brother saw fit to stand by him and watch how he maneuvered himself. Perhaps slightly disorientating, but not anything he could not readily handle. As once more experience bid him well, and a reminder of his time being courted by Madara crested to the tip of his thoughts. A continual company of guards, alongside hesitant advisers, watched him much in youth.

In the meanwhile Hashirama seemed to be excitingly regaling how he was indeed an Airbender, possessing all the fabled skills as legend proclaimed. While some of them did sound rather far off the mark from what he had grown up learning, Naruto was surprised to hear that nearly all of it was accurate. That considered, he wasn’t certain he possessed the ability to climb up solid ice without aid, he could not imagine anyone with that ability least they be a Waterbender directly.

Many whom listened to the woman’s tale looked to him in wonderment, and this made him slightly nervous. It had been many a year since he had done anything of extensive skill, however, by the way, their blue eyes were all widely staring, he surmised they wanted either proof or a demonstration -although the two could be organized into the same category in his mind.

So readying himself, he flicked forth his fans and jumped into the air. This was a rather simplistic trick that most Airbender’s at a young age could perform, basically a levitation that involved minimal floating. That is before gently sinking back to the ground. If Naruto was honest with himself he missed doing so, just to dance in the air was now a luxury. As back home, he could not risk using anything but silly little bending movements, at risk of getting caught.

He did watch carefully as Hashirama interacted with her normal surroundings. Mainly as he had lived for many years in a royal household, and thusly his understanding of how the other Nations operated was limited. That is, he wanted to learn so that he could better travel. Albeit true that the Southern Water Tribe could not be considered a large example to find the truth within, nor that many would indeed follow their customs. He could not imagine he would be welcomed for long within the small hamlet.

However, he had expected more resistance from the men in the Tribe, that seemed not to be the case. Tobirama looked to be the only male fully grown, while Hashirama appeared to be the only woman not above fifty. Naruto saw no warriors about, and that puzzled him. For while he knew well Madara’s expeditions upon the South were finished, surely they wouldn’t leave the village defenceless?

Despite his confusion, and concern, he held his tongue firmly.

“So you are an Airbender.” Spoke an elderly woman with eyes of the black coal as within the Fire Nation, and long shortcut cocoa bean hair tied in two identical side braids. Her skin was almost the colour of white algae, she far different looking from the people he knew in the Fire Nation, of course, he didn’t find this imposing, if nothing else it was a mark of adventure beginning.

Though while Naruto could consider himself a man of considerable peace -death inadvertent notwithstanding,- many tyding thoughts clashed upon him. Mainly ponderings on his two new friends, Hashirama and Tobirama, while on the surface there was little, underneath he could read much hidden. Perhaps it was the intuition of motherly instinct, but years of watching the lessons between his husband and sons had taught him the marks of a warrior. While it wasn't insulting or bias against the man, when looking to Tobirama, he saw a Waterbender, reclusive and sheltered within himself, but there nonetheless, waiting to be released.

When his eyes strayed to Hashirama he saw the true warrior of the family. Naturally, her sexist brother could not yet glimpse what he saw, but Naruto knew the spirit of a fierce warrioress lurked underneath the gentle facade. As he had seen underneath young Karin many years ago.

Strange, at least in his eyes that they would deny themselves the truths of their own personalities. While perhaps it was slightly hypocritical for him of all persons to think such a thing, as he had done so for more then enough years. Theirs was a different truth, his was nation changing, and large scale, theirs a minor effect unto their own small gathering of people.

Mostly however, while he could empathize with Tobirama’s reluctance to admit that he was a Waterbender. Hashirama’s denial of her passional warrior spirit was perplexing. Putting herself into a position of housewiving duties was an insult to her own ability. Though he is also aware that simply confronting the two would not be wise, as the self-proclaimed fighter would denounce his own abilities, and Hashirama would merely bashfully deny his words as fantasy.

Instead, Naruto knew to go forward to someone they would both listen to keenly. Their Grandmother Ashura was clearly as wise as she was beautiful. So naturally before any other, she would recognize the truth of her own grandchildren better then he. It was a day later that he chose to speak with her, going into her hut with a warm rusted nomad greeting not used in a century at least. Her delicate hands were twinning with some dried herb, likely shipped from the boat he had arrived on.

“Mrs Ashura, I wondered if I could ask you something slightly… Personal?” Her pale hands paused their work, but she made herself out as calm and collected. Granting him a smile while she worked.

“If you wish to know about Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s Mother or Father I doubt I could be of much assistance. Betsuma should have never married that woman, I always thought he could do better. She was cold and calculative, and he- well, he could have found a better wife. I’ll say that much.” Fingers tightened to a crushing grip on the herbs she held, made Naruto think that there was more then simple bad blood between the two women. Though, he marked it down mentally as ‘none of his business.’ A mild concern rising for his two new friends as it couldn’t have been pleasant to grow up around hostility as such.

It almost distracted him from the question at hand. “Actually, I was curious why Tobirama seems so reluctant to admit he’s a Waterbender?”  _And why does Hashirama not bend to her warrior's heart?_ One question, however, seemed like enough of an explanation in his mind. Certainly, she would understand the intent of his curiosity.

“I never explained, and Betsuma -that is my son- didn’t want either of them to know.” Her words nearly echoed throughout the hut, but the ice seemed to absorb the sentences, as if fearful of her grandson or daughter hear. “Hatsuyomi my daughter-in-law- their Mother, was a Waterbender. She was also trained with both a Jian sword and a broadsword. She was so very skilled; wanted even, by our sister Tribe for their army, until they discovered she was a woman. She was later stolen from us by the Fire Nation in their purge just a year after Tobi was born. I doubt Hashirama even remembers her all that well, if at all. I hated the woman, but, she deserved more then she got.” Regret or something akin to it flashed across her visage for a fraction of a moment, enough for him to be positive it had been there. Though mild, and not as proficient as it should have been something similar creased his brow as he considered his own action -or lack thereof.

Moving forward she ducked beneath a long curtain and pulled out a brown sheath. The long handle, that appeared worn, yet well cared for.

“This was Hatsuyomi’s Jian, she always cared well for it. I never thought it would see daylight once more. However, I think its far past time Hashirama unsheathed it.” Naruto took the blade cautiously, holding it tender and with both hands firmly gripping the leather cover.

It was a gift he had to bestow carefully, for if he did not present this with care then, Tobirama would no doubt show him distrust.

Perhaps it had shown without any notice of his own, his intention to take the two Watermen with him on a journey. Naruto was a fool, as he had so frequently been called, but he knew himself well enough that it would be necessary to have aid in attempting to save the known world of his husband’s advance. -Despite his own selfish plan to never actually battle the Fire Lord, and merely show him the error of the war he was needlessly creating.-

* * *

As it so happened, it was the next day with the rising of the sun that he found a place to speak with the warrior-to-be. Hashirama was conducting herself about a fire, cooking some salted fish from what he could tell. Humming an unknown tune unto herself, the sound that of ancient Water Script a dead language. But one he had once spoken while among the monks. Some of the old songs must have been passed down to further generations of Water persons, even if their meanings hadn’t been translated alongside.

It had been many, several decades since he had heard them spoken in proper tandem, back when the Southern Water Tribe had been a thriving metropolis, at least half a decade before he had found himself frozen. However, he could still understand some of what she said, though the translation was more then slightly shaky.  _‘Oh river coursing free, speaks plainly unto me, I dance through your fragile tide, shifting here the waters of time.’_ Alas, he had not gone over the ancient scriptures stating plainly the Water Script she now sang. Although, Naruto himself had learnt from an old friend who had been a Waterbender how to translate the delicate words into actual sentences. He hadn’t thought of Ino in many a year.

Shaking free the memories now lingering in his head, he walked to Hashirama with the sword clasped by his left side. Non-dominant, in case she thought he meant to attack her. Caution had perhaps never been his most sought after attribute, always finding himself relying on Madara’s overprotective nature instead. While residing as ironic protection, Naruto had followed his husband’s guide as to not be killed by the Avatar. Or indeed any assassin’s sent his way while pregnant with Itachi, and later Sasuke, in regards to attempts on his life, there had been a surprising amount, especially while with a child. A time, where Naruto held a firm belief that no one, even the foulest of evil should ever be attacked.

Hashirama turned to him on noticing his approach and bid him good morning with a brightened smile. He returned it as best he could, regardless of dimmed mood. Grinning at the cheerful woman, and handing her the sword her Grandmother had asked him to present.

“Mrs Ashura asked me to give this to you. Apparently, it belonged to your Mother.” Naruto was unsure how such a blade worked. The types of blades he had been near were designed far different then the one he held.

What he was accustomed too were often thin. Sasuke had trained with a chokutō as he called it, while Itachi preferred his Firebending and a small tanto blade. Madara however, had been traditionally trained with many different katana, along with a nodachi, a tachi, and a long odachi, his favourite hadn’t even been a katana, but a gunbai. Naruto was almost insulted that even his brother-in-law was trained in a different type of swordplay, while he, he knew how to cut with a pair of fans.

So, with all his questionable knowledge, he wondered how Hashirama who had never wielded a blade would manage herself with this. As he was experienced only theoretically in the way of completely different swords.

“My Mother…? She knew how to fight with a Jian?” As her grandmother had said, she seemed completely caught off guard by the information. In flicking his eyes to Hashirama’s brother, he took note that he was, in fact, playing soldier, mounting a defence with a weakly built watchtower. An amusement sparked underneath his aqua toned eyes, there was something childish about the want-to-be-warrior, while his sister retained a childish innocence and mature disposition. An odd balance that they possessed, and he found it in comfort. “But I can’t… I have to-”

“You can, and you will.” Neither of them had seen the elderly woman sneak behind them, but she spoke with an absolution as if there were no question in her grandchild’s future. “You and Tobirama both need to use your gifts. Your brother especially, as he seems to think it a curse.” Feeling that he had no place in this conversation, the Avatar removed himself to sit on the sidelines, though his advanced hearing had him eavesdropping unintentionally as the stoic Waterbender joined in from playing in the snow.

“Nothing good comes from it GranGran. It may as well be.” Naruto could tell that he was being candid with her, which was sad for so many reasons. His sister momentarily looked angered by his dismissal but said nothing in turn, a clamped silence taking her over, in a manner that certainly did not suit her boisterous -albeit hidden- personality.

“That. Is not what your Mother believed. Hatsuyomi always thought her bending a gift.” That got a response. Both of them in synchronicity backed away from her as if she herself was the truth personified. One of them holding tight fists of anger a resolute want to deny. The woman of the two contemplating, but not rejecting the idea presented. “You may be angry at me for this, keeping it from you, but I never thought an Airbender would gift you with the opportunity to leave the South Pole.”

Taking notice then, he gave a small smile, as he hadn’t expected to be pointed too. Still, it was an offer he presented in his being here. Certainly, he could bring them to the North Pole where they could learn to use their skill sets more proficiently. Perhaps in doing so, he could claim some form of redemption for what he had done inadvertently to the South Pole and her people. At least the elderly Ashura who had likely lost many friends and family to the Fire Nation in their crusades.

For his own sanity, he had to remember that he was not directly responsible for such bloodshed.


	4. Book of Liquid Guilt: Mounting Rage (Sasuke)

_Time Skip: a Fortnight_

Sasuke was keeping himself well away from the chaos erupting before him. In fact he stood within the farthest corner of the dojo, beside the most armored guard, holding himself as still as he possibly could manage. Just in front of his eyes stood his shirtless Father bending Fire and breaking training dummies with the ferocity of his kicks. Sasuke normally felt envy when his Father trained with Itachi as opposed to him, yet today he was glad to not be noticed or called. His brother was hardly keeping pace, the manner in which their Fire Lord was training one would think the Avatar themself were opposing him.

An adviser came in with twining hands, and a turnt down head, stopping short of a courtesy distance from his Lord. Baring weakness that Sasuke could readily tell bore wrongful news. The youngest son knew well; his Father was more then angry, the fire in his fists bore more heat then commonly found in his own. This was because his Fire Keeper, and Sasuke’s own Mother was missing, and none could give cause as to why or how.

The only vague understanding their family held was from Itachi, and all he could offer was the knowledge that something had been planned by their kind hearted Mother yet certainly not disclosed unto him.

Madara had no tell of why his wife had left, and his ire foamed all the more deadly each passing day the Fire Keeper was not found. It was thought by few within the palace, that he had left out of irritation for the war -he was after all a known pacifist- those men and women brave enough to suggest such were made to walk across the burning coals by a less then pleased Emperor. Additionally Madara had made it blasphemy to even whisper that his wife was disloyal, and Sasuke had said a few choice words himself to those who spoke ill of his Mother as well.

Only the eldest son remained calm, though even that was a disillusion, and Sasuke having known and idolised his brother near all his life knew that inside Itachi was screaming. As much, if not more then their Father, and Madara was not faring well at all.  

The most likely cause, all of them agreed was a kidnapping. Those who questioned the Empress’s loyal tydings unto the Emperor were met with strict reprimand, and a punishment not to be forgotten.

Even as Sasuke had never before seen his brother lash out at someone defenceless, it had happened. A young serving hand had muttered a wrong unto their Mother, and Sasuke had watched as Itachi had backhanded her across the face. A sight that shook him still, and their Father was actually moved to comfort his eldest after he had apologized for his discourtesy to the girl.

Itachi had cried tears of sorrow that day, yet another thing Sasuke had never before seen.

Another adviser had suggested re-opening the Harem selection, an old tradition that Madara had forgone after having met his son’s Mother. Nathless to say, it had not been a highly favoured option, the court and fellow Lords had all opposed it, in agreement with their Firelord’s outrage at the discourtesy suggested. Sasuke had been hopeful this was because of how popular his Mother had been at court, and while that had been it in part: Itachi had said unto him that they had all opposed it because it was still within the mourning period and would be considered improper. Not simply because his Mother had been highly favoured.

Many young women and fertile men had been in favour of the idea, as only expected. Though neither he, nor his brother had been, certainly not FireLord Madara who had barely restrained from erupting in rage at the proposal.

The second Prince found himself stepping slightly back as his Father reared around to face him. “Sasuke, join your brother.” Madara didn’t speak loudly, though the gaze he bore was dangerous in the crimson intensity that only the Fire Lord could truly bring forth, anger, ripe and poignant. None would oppose it as it were, certainly not the second son in his caution. Albeit the first Prince was more brave then his little brother in his defiance of Madara. Both of them merely did as their Father bid, rather then question reasoning or decline out of lack of want.

“Madara, how long are you going to continue with this relentless search?” Naturally a search had been called for, seeking out the missing Fire Keeper. The chaotic Lord of Fire was being as relentless as he could spare to be without inflicting damage unto his Nation. All not yet aware of just how much their Lord adored his wife. “I know it pains you, as it does me, but Kurma is not-” A violent burst of fire seared through the air, and Sasuke watches it barely miss his Uncle’s hair as he ducks from the vibrant red and orange smear. He flinched at the intensity, his Uncle Jiraiya meant well, but Sasuke knew that in his grief Madara could not listen to logic at the moment, it pained him far to much, even if the prideful man could not admit to it.  

Itachi and Sasuke both knew what they were seeing: Their Mother Kurma had been the only one holding their Father Madara from insanity, and now with him gone there was nothing to fill the void he had left. An emptiness had bloomed, and Sasuke was now witnessing his father turn into a stranger.

Many a year ago, after their Late Uncle Izuna’s death both Prince’s had seen their Father turn into a vicious man. Their Mother had barely managed to sooth him from frothing into an uncontrollable rage. All who had been there at the time recognized the same violent anger surging forward now, except without the calming presence of the Fire Keeper insanity had taken its root, and none of the Royal Family could fathom a way to stop it from scorching the lands.

“You speak as if he is dead, if you’ll care to remember: Kurma can fight, pacifistic or not. If, if, he was taken then his kidnappers must have faced a nasty surprise. You know well as I Brother. Even Izuna praised his skill in martial arts, and I seem to recall some choice words from you as well.” The tall man hid his eyes with straggled white hair, not commenting on the truth. As in his mind his brother-in-law was all but found dead at this point, Jiraiya held his words in, not wanting to provoke his already riled elder brother.

Despite appearance, Jiraiya was younger then the Fire Lord, merely having aged the quickest -for reasons unspoken within the Royal Family.- The man was in fact a declared Master of Fire Bending, revered even by his own Brother for his skill. Even having been once considered a Sage; the highest title bestowed within all of the Four Nations, rare enough that there had only ever been three, Jiraiya included. Retired however, by his own words ‘it was not a responsibility I should hold.’ Now the man was a proclaimed pacifist. -Itachi had said that their Uncle had once a head of black hair just like their Father, Sasuke wasn’t sure he believed that. Or that his Mum was actually a skilled fighter, but that was something else entirely.-

The quiet distilled spoke loudly of the dominating mindset paramount in each male.

What was clear, remained, that with the Fire Keeper gone the Uchiha family were lost on how they should proceed.

Finally, after the silence spoke loudly, Madara moved to speak. Grasping the attention of everyone within the room, concern clearly showcased. “We do not know the situation. So we shant jump to conclusions as to why he left or how. We need to understand what happened, therefore we will investigate possible leads as to Kurma’s location or kidnappers.-” Before the grieving man could continue, a hesitating messenger arrived. Followed by a slew of twitching advisers in their pointed uniforms, trails of sweat seeping through their clothing seemed to permeate the air with a wretched stench.

“Lord Madara, word has arrived from the Far Temple!” Words ceased abruptly as the news registered to all gathered. Sasuke was ignorant in most things, the war especially at his Mother’s request. However, he was smart enough to hear on occasion his Father order reports from the Far Temple, and anything related to be of the highest priority. Whatever the news was it could not be borne of good tydings considering the state of the men declaring it. The quivering messenger gave a shudder and spoke: “The Avatar has returned.”   

Nobody moved with the sole exception of the man having delivered the news. Sasuke looked to his elder brother for any indication of answers, yet Itachi remained as surprised as he. Their Father gave little hesitation in contrast to his sons, stepping forth and breathing with a bellow of smoke, a demand from where the news had come from. For if they had been born into the Northern Watertribe; luck would be a fitful mistress. Everyone about knew well, Madara was not a patient man, his ambitions had been put on hold due to the lack of information, Sasuke recalled well, his Mother had been the only one capable to sooth him when impatient and temperamental.  

“Your Highness, we believe that the Avatar has not been reborn into the next Nation in the cycle.” A pause.

“Are you saying that the Avatar remains an Airbender?” It was difficult to tell, Sasuke had no way of knowing if his Father was irate or pleased with the news brought. On one hand, the knowledge that the Master of All Four Elements remained alive was good. The bad, they knew not where they were, when they had awoken, how they had come about, or for certain if they remained an Airbender or had become a Waterbender in the time passed. Perhaps they had even mastered some or all of the Elements in their absence.

The Fire Lord turned about with closed lids, and a pinched expression. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Itachi tense, mounting his own nerves into something frayed, uncertain. When his eyes finally opened, the youngest son found cold fire resting on him, and that made a chill shoot through him. Saving him however, they moved to his brother, regardless of not showing intimidation, Itachi was held tight with stiffening muscles.

“Father?” Came his brothers smooth voice of reason, a peaceful tone.

“Itachi, you are your Mother's’ son through-and-through. I know well what he would tell me, always remaining a peaceful man. My son, I know you do not disagree with that ideology.” Something built within the youngest Firebender at that moment, more then mere understanding. A dread that he had never before faced, but became poignant and dangerous in his gut. His brother had long since been a peace loving man, as learnt by their Mother, it had only been challenged truly in Itachi’s coming of age. Yet their Father had never directly mentioned, nor fought against their Mother’s beliefs. The steering quake in his gut turned violently into a bolts of electric energy.

“Madara, what are you thinking here and now?” It was his Uncle who spoke, and the interruption was very welcome. “It is not Itachi’s fault that Kurma was- is pacifistic.” Sasuke watched his Father move, a sigh coming from him swiftly as he crossed his arms and faced his only remaining brother.

“This is true. However, a Father must teach, and my sons are ignorant as it is. Hence it is time for a lesson unto both of them, and a harsh one must it be.” Something told Sasuke to flee, though he knew it was impossible, this was the Fire Palace and escape did not exist less the Fire Lord wished it too. Red eyes faced him suddenly, those of his stern Father. “Sasuke, you haven’t passed your coming of age yet. You will duel, an Agni Kai, against, your Brother.” In a list of persons he could not fight, Sasuke put his elder brother at second, only behind his Mother, and just above his Father. A fact that the young prince was near certain his Dad remained aware of.

“Papa that’s not-” Even Itachi seemed adamantly against the proposal, using a nickname not frequently spoken. Silenced by the harsh glare Madara shot him though.

“I thought that may be your choice.” The child Firebender witnessed something akin to a thrill run up his Uncles’ back, and knew that all was not as it seemed. The purpose of his Father’s words were not as plain as they appeared. “Then Sasuke: Your challenge of age will be to find and bring me the Avatar. Consider it a reclaiming of your previously lost honour, after having refused our duel.” That made all present take a step backwards, it was cruel, and while Sasuke knew his Father well, being so harsh in this manner had never been in his conduct among those with blood relation. The young man found himself stepping away in fear.

“Father please I…” With nothing to be said in response, everyone merely stared.

Itachi spoke next, no longer maintaining a calm demeanour. “Why such an unlikely task?!”

“Your brother finding the Avatar will cement his place as a future Fire Lord in the minds of the people. At the moment, they do not wish him to be Crown Prince.” Sasuke blinked at the words, because his Father had just told a falsehood. Naturally the eldest born was to be the next Fire Lord, he himself, was the youngest, the second borne. Yet, watching his brother, it seemed to be an expected response. Which jolted him into action.

“Itachi? Big brother, what is Father talking about? You are the Crown Prince.” Madara spoke in place of his elder brother, who kept his back away, keeping his eyes strayed, not looking at his sibling.

“No Sasuke, your brother denounced the throne.”

“What?.. Does Mom know?” No one gave a response, which gave enough of an answer. It had never been in his sights to be a Fire Lord, that had always been his brothers destiny, and he had always accepted that fate. Their Mother had long worked to make sure that no resentment would be borne from that fact. As he had been more then slightly aware it was possible. Stories told of their Uncles trying to kill each other in moments of peace, merely for the sake of the throne. Their Aunt Itama a general at war, murdered by her own brother, as she had been the next in line to the crown before their Father had been. Mother had been around during that bloodsoaked time, and in experience, warned never to follow such a path.

It had not conceptualized in his mind, for the simple fact that it would break heavy on his Mother, not borne in a place where it was common. No matter the experience in witnessing his brothers-and-sister-in-law shed each others souls. Sasuke and Itachi both had been amazed upon hearing such tale that their Uncle Jiraiya had survived, that their Father had. Was this Itachi’s manner of keeping peace and affection between them? If so, he had solved for nothing. He had no resentment buried underneath for his brother, pride hidden perhaps, but no harsh thoughts.

One thing Sasuke knew in certainty however, desiring the throne or not: The people wanted Itachi to be the next Fire Lord. He had been groomed in such a manner, shown before the civilians as the Crown Prince, his coming of age had been extravagant and extremely difficult for that very purpose.

Now without the Eldest Prince as next in line that burden would fall upon his shoulders, and Sasuke knew that. He peered at his Father who wore no expression.

“I will not let you down, I will bring you the Avatar.” While unwanted, this was not a choice for him, and the second prince was highly aware of his situation. As he straightened from his bow, he got a glimpse of a smile from his Dad before it disappeared as he turned around. Something had begun to shift within the raging heart of the Fire Lord and all could see it, certainly the intrapping weight of missing his Empress had begun to weigh on him, but not in the normal manner of grief. This was more, and Sasuke saw that plainly. And in looking to his brother and his Uncle he knew they were aware of it as well.

Sasuke found himself sighing, in something near defeat of self. As it was odd, loving his Father or not didn’t seem to matter because this war was too complex to understand. He understood that his Uncle did not believe in it, retired general or not, war hero or not, the man considered it a wasted effort.Sasuke could admit that he was not in complete disagreement with his Uncle, as his Mother had thought much the same. Itachi however, seemed to know more of why it was necessity, why their Father clung to it as if it were life itself. It had never been disclosed unto him, though Sasuke felt as if Itachi and Mother were the only ones who knew. This war belonged rightfully to his Grandfather Fire Lord Tajima, as he had been the one to start it. Though Fire Lord Madara had the will and drive to continue it, for a reason not spoken of.

“Uncle.” He choose now to know, as it was the best option. His Uncle had been there along with Mother all his life, and knew his Brother better then even the Empress had. Would anyone know, it would be his Uncle Jiraiya. “Why does Father fight this war? The man gave a sigh, much like his own. While his brother shook his head resolutely.

“Your Mother never wanted you to know. I always wanted to respect his wishes on the matter. So did your Father matter-of-fact, then again, your Father was always rather subservient when it came to Kurma’s wishes.” Although it seemed exceedingly obvious to the rest of the Nation that Father was the all powerful one within the Palace, everyone inside the Uchiha royal family knew better. The Fire Keeper held the most hailed word to the family. Sasuke was almost certain that Mother hadn’t known himself, as Father was always so very rigid with him about.

“Uncle-”

“You’re going to be late for your lessons Sasuke.”Itachi interrupted him, though he had no intention of listening to his brother and go to class, with his Uncle right before him it wasn’t something he could ignore. The classes he had were Fire Nation history, and not something Madara would allow skipping, though the man wouldn’t allow him to skip any sort of lesson. So the second son left the training room, a loss in his step, as usual now, their Mother used to be in charge of teaching them, lately it was merely an old general.

As he left Itachi and Jiraiya looked to each other. Red eyes glaring into onyx black, not nefariously, but concern did grace them. “I wish I could cheer him up, but Sasuke…” As the youngest among them all, Sasuke was the most affected by the Fire Keepers disappearance, as he had been the one relying on their Mother the most. There was no doubt that the Fire Lord was in turbulence, but he was also a grown man and capable of handling loss far better then a pubescent teenager.

For a moment the retired general thought, before an idea struck him in memory. “You know Sasuke is learning Fire Nation History right?” He got a slight nod of head from his nephew. “Well, your Mother wa- is an excellent dancer, knew several traditional Fire Nation dances, very old ones. Before you were conceived, Kurma would dance for Madara on top of the table in the most elegant display I ever saw. Your Mother was a true beauty when dancing, and it just so happens I know someone who could teach your brother some of his moves. It would probably cheer him up.” That caught the first son’s attention rather fast, he hadn’t even been aware that his Mum was a skilled dancer, it had never been displayed.

“I’d like to watch them dance as well.” It was answer enough, Itachi knew that his brother would enjoy anything that had a memory of their Mum. “Who are they anyway?” Perhaps he had been to young to remember, but he had not seen his Mother teach anyone besides him and his brother, often times he was too busy seeing to the day-to-day lives of the people to even do that.

“A young woman named Karin, she was Kurma’s student in a way. Your Mother would teach her when time permitted, they had a complicated history, one that I was never made aware of.” He paused a moment in thought, a very short recollection knocking at his head. Had he not met a young woman near Sasuke’s age -of the time- many years ago? A noble girl as he recalled, near certain he knew of her he made haste to find her along with his Uncle. Both eager to see her performance -as taught by his beloved Mother,- and to see if his assumption of her identity proved correct.   
  



	5. Book of Liquid Guilt: Southern Air Temple

Naruto was carefully monitoring Hashirama as she moved about in her chores. Perhaps it was rather arrogant of him, but it had been many decades since he had been subject to any manual labour, so the methodology was rather lost on him. The Avatar had also been housed in a nation of great riches for several years, with many serving hands and maidens to see to his needs. This refresher of how to live a modest life was jarring, and while he recognized the need of it, he was having a difficult time making himself accustomed.

As it were the woman was preparing herself for the journey at hand. Forcing along her little brother in a strange companionable dance of wills. Reminding the Avatar of his own children and their Father when in stubborn set training, or merely Sasuke in challenging his brother. Making him ponder on the nature of such relationships momentarily, although he did come to the conclusion that he should probably aid. Especially, the Waterbender who thought him a deviant, what brought him curiosity was why they agreed to come along anyhow. Seen as both had been more then hesitant, Tobirama in particular nearly gave himself to declining, as his want alined not with learning his own gifts.

In a way, Naruto could sympathize, even if he did not care to recognize that likeness.

Their Grandmother was being extensively supportive, despite stating rather avidly her dislike for Hatsuyomi’s tendencies. They ended up launching into the air with a kind send off from the Watertribe. In the lift Naruto could not stop himself from laughing marrily at the familiar feeling of levitivity. There had been nothing close to such a freedom in the Fire Nation, no matter how much he forced his own hand into one of joyful inclination, neglecting the difficulty inherent in a place of rigid manner.

Ignoring the tydings speaking to him, whispering a beckoning to return back, he glanced momentarily to his companions. They were adapting themselves to the skies rather slowly, but surely. Hashirama at least seemed to be enjoying herself, gaping at the sights before her, while her brother sat in the posture of a man irate. Naruto could recognize it well. Perhaps he had convinced himself that the only method to rebel against learning Waterbending was to pout over it.

For her part, his sister seemed to be laughing at his strange rebellion, loudly too. Earning herself a glare from Tobirama that silenced her, snapping her mouth shut. Disagreeing with that, the Avatar left the reigns on Kyu, so he could address his companions. Rather, the man who seemed upset with the world.

“Are you seriously angry at your sister for having some fun?” From what he could tell, their relationship was sexist and unjust, something Naruto found himself adamantly annoyed with such behaviour. “She was only laughing good naturedly.” That triggered a response, a similar glare to the one he gained from his family greeted him, unfortunately for Tobirama, Naruto was quite used to such a look. The intensity was weak compared to that of the Fire Lord, and the Airbender found himself merely unimpressed.

There was nothing said in response.

“Its alright Naruto, I know he doesn’t mean anything by it.” There was something hidden within that sentence, and while it was not his place to pry the blond had want to. Keeping such inclinations to himself, he returned to the reigns and looked to marking a good place to land so Kyu could eat.

* * *

Several shadows later they descended, in a place Naruto did not expect to visit any time soon. It was a familiar territory, though even back when its residents had been alive he hadn’t visited in frequent. The Southern Air Temple, crafted to be a truly glorious structure, bringing marvel to all who came, that is managed to climb the cliffside. He hadn’t been as a visitor since he had been nine years old, more then a hundred years ago certainly. Now he would be playing host to some guests, and while the Temples did not see many persons coming from the other nations, the monks- when alive, had never turned anyone away. He had pledged himself to do no different.

Especially as his people had perished because of his absence, his cowardice.

A thought that seemed to be on the mind of his fellow riders. “Naruto. I was wondering, why is it that no one has seen an Airbender for a hundred years if you are still alive?” It took a shuddering breath to steady himself from the emotion welling.

“As far as I know, I am the last. I wasn’t there when the Fire Nation attacked my people.” Neither of them said much to that. Though Hashirama seemed to have a want to. Her manner, as usual, confused him, as she maintained her silence despite having a rambunctious personality. He suspected it had something to do with her brother and his opinion of women, nevertheless, he did not want to jump to any conclusions when not having known them for long. Perhaps during such a lengthy journey there would be room to know them and their personalities better.

Regardless, at the Temple and her many spires no one was unaffected by the beauty before them. The warrior among them gaped at the vision before her, while the silver haired man gave nothing but his own irritation, even still that was a reaction Naruto gladly counted as one of bewilderment. Seen as the man was such a stern set individual, there was little else he could count, as optimism remained as his best trait. Even having been here before, the Airbender found everything just as glorious as it had been so long ago.

A large plot of land stretched before them: this, where many animals had once slept at peace. Beyond that was a pit wherein games would be played. This where Airbenders would do something akin to dancing in-between the large posts, attempting to hit a goal. All this, mere memories to the eldest among them, so many years ago that he had been a mere child of twelve when those were fresh experiences. Turned away in favour of further pretending such reminiscing was inconcicensqual, not turning the pain from truth.

It had been a joint decision to land, as the two Watertribe members had wanted to witness an Air Temple first hand. Feeling both generous and reminiscent, the former Fire Keeper agreed readily. Ignoring any mixed emotions creeping up with the territory, the Avatar walked about with the pointing finger of a guide. Eagerly being followed on one hand, on the other however, remained a man grouchily sulking behind. No attention cast to him from his sister or guide.

That is until the silver haired glacial man noticed an old helmet laying near their path. Catching his elder sister’s attention and pointing to it with a cautious awareness of the Airbender just ahead of them. Hashirama, agreeing with her brother -as so rarely done- gestured frantically for him to cover it with quick Waterbending. Tobirama did little more then scowl in her direction.

“Everything okay?” Naruto turned to glance at the two, and without thinking about it the frigid man quickly covered the evidence. “Oh wow, Tobirama, are you getting more adapt at Waterbending?” Not responding himself, it was the warrior who made fast comment.

“He might be, snow is a small step right?” Not arguing, and willing to learn, the veiled blond smiled with a nod.

“I suppose so. Maybe he will get to liquid at some point right?” Laughing they continued, the irate Waterbender grumbling behind. Stopping the laughter, they came across a statue. One that Naruto knew well, a familiar sight that warmed something within. Hidden, and speaking to who he had been upon last coming here near sixty or so years ago. For the monument was one of Kushina, the previous Airbending Avatar, a person whom as the next in line, Naruto had looked up to.

He bowed, because even if he respected her as a fellow Airbender, and a previous life, he had still been a coward. Along with something else a monk should never bend themselves too, selfish desire. He turned back to his guests, recalling himself, in a steady and peaceful mindset, as his being here was beginning to unbalance him from a calm stance. One lesson not easily displaced within an Airbender was their sense of peace, and Naruto did not want to lose himself to a panic or a dispare. As understanding what had occured here and why, was starting to do to him.

“Are you okay? It must be difficult being here.” Turning to Hashirama and her sweet demeanor he reassured her with the most comforting smile he could. That is, until he noticed that one member of their party was missing. She seemed just as surprised as he, glancing about with a uncertainty, clearly not having seen where he went.

“We’d better find him fast an Air Temple is not a place your should just wander around. We’ll split up and find him faster.” There remained a slight chance that someone unfamiliar with his surroundings could wind up falling down one of the steep ledges. While his female friend went to the left, glancing about for her brother, he headed to the right. Where to his knowledge the old council room used to be located. There was every possibility the man had detoured over there as there were ancient markings leading in that direction, most of it the history of the Air Nomads. Much of it Naruto did not remember learning, but it was at least triggering some minor memories of being inside a classroom and trying to sleep. He hadn’t been the most attentive student.

Although Master Iruka had always been quite patient in his teaching, despite the elder monks being rather strict with how he should be taught. Wise man or not, Naruto had to shake himself free from the remembrance abruptly turning his head inside out, even being in his thirties, and a Mother, things still clung to him as an Earth Spider’s web, sticking threads that he must shake free of. In turning about the corner he spotted the Watertribe parca of the South Pole, and was all the more glad for it.

“Tobirama, you shouldn’t wander-” The man rose, and for a moment it seemed as if he were crying, an odd sight for one so reserved. Yet a sadness did lurk in him, before a sternset stubborn jaw clicked into place. And he was being shoved away from whatever it was that made Tobirama so melancholy.

Then he made the mistake of looking behind him to see the sight. A banging echoed in his head.One that he had never before had, years of living with the Air Nomads speaking for him to soothe himself, and take the path of tranquility, all did not matter. A skellington resting almost peacefully, laying on the rock face, many scattered Firebenders about. HOwever, in the center, in the middle of it all was a bone white skellington wearing a monks robes, a single amulet hanging from its neck. It was indication enough of who it was.

Iruka.

One of the greatest Airbenders of his time, of all time, dead upon the Earth face, no remnants of who he had been. Nor the life he had lead, the wisdom he had obtained or the sounds of him that had been. All the lessons he had taught, all of the techniques he had known, gone, and never to be relearned, for there were none left to share. His death could not be simply caused, it could not have been from cold, or mere head injury. A murder was the only thing that made sense, a lucky blow, well placed from one of the Fire Benders, likely one that lay here. Would he have died in a gentle lull to unconsciousness? No, Naruto couldn’t imagine that to have been the case. Flame was not a quick death, it was painful. Iruka died painfully, screaming.

Naruto heard a voice echo, and his anger spiked loudly. It was more then just simple anger, he was infuriated. Enraged. A conglomeration of who he had been hit him with painful yelling. Limbs not moving as he wished, and a deep vibration trailing up his arms and through his scarred cheeks. As it resonated his vision clouded and the world became bathed in a glow he could not shake free off. His teacher on the ground and gone, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t known Iruka was dead, but for him to be killed in such a humiliating way, a painful way. It brought something to life within him that he’d only ever felt once before. Back when he was young, twelve years old and fleaing within a storm. A brief moment of the very same sensation, all before he was waking up on a Fire Navy ship and meeting the love of his life. That same uprising feeling.

The wind bowed unto him, the water followed his commandments, the earth melded to his will, and fire listened only to his wants. Was this the divinity of the Avatar? Or was it another thing entirely? The sensation was not one of peace as he had made himself accustomed to as an Air Bender, nor was it one of calmness, pride, or annoyance, this was different, a state where he knew not how to define it properly.

It hurt. He hadn’t acknowledged a fact taught to him by his many spiritual guides: that knowledge and truth were the most painful of understandings. Life itself, in its many wise arts forwent in lessons to those who those who did not look for the guidance provided. Naruto, even in a burning, cerning rage, knew that the knowledge of him being the Last Airbender had been within him for many years of self-inflicted ignorance. In choosing the path of the fool he had made himself one, and granted to himself only heartache promident now, all the more chaotic.

An unknown thing grasped at his arm, and then his other, held, restrained from the power he was unknowingly wielding. Before he woke up, abruptly to himself once more clear minded and away from the dominating grasp that had clung onto him. Looking down, he found that it had been a brightly smiling woman and a glaring man pulling him down.

“Have you regained yourself?” Spoke the most pragmatic among them, both obviously irate and showcasing a delicate concern that did not match his realistic personality.

“Could you be a little bit more gentle Tobirama? This is not a time for you to-”

“This is not the time for what big sister?! He is clearly hiding something from us, I, unlike you, wish to know what that may be.” Naruto stayed silent, for while it was not a spat or even in resemblance to an argument, he had always learnt, and taught in turn that the eldest sibling spoke first, or at least when he had been a child the eldest monk. Of course, as apparent, the older sibling seemed to be ignored if a woman or fertile. A mindset he found himself strongly disagreeing with.

When in the temples such segmentation did not exist. Even a brief thought of what had been gave him a sudden and unexplained churn of rage, one that he could not yield to. So, in its stead he forced himself into a breathing exercise that Monk Iruka had given him to use when strained. That did not make anything simple in this time, as when he had married into The Uchiha Royal Family holding many expectations for him, none of which he had met as was desired.

The Monks and the Fire Nation had extra different traditions and cultures. In learning them, Naruto had found himself plagued by both time and nuance. Madara had assured him he would adapt to the racial oddities that stood in contrast to his own. Being within the temple once more had him missing that piece of himself lost to the normalities of Fire Nation life. There was possibility he could reclaim it, though he held doubt for that outcome. Instead, solidifying himself to the reality that he what was lost could not be regained, and forging a forceful path forward.

This put him to ponder: would Hashirama and Tobirama suffer the same fate as he? Taken from life they had known and loosing their cultural identity within the bounds of difference? He should expect not, they were within a time of their own, in opposition to himself. Once more, they had a place to return to within their own identities, he could not claim that same previliage without obscuring his own self. Taking a moment to consider, he did have to admit that his companions were rather young in comparison to himself, he had been awoken before Madara had taken his Father's mantle after all. What horrors had they faced in their youth?

The scourge upon the Southern Watertribe came to mind.

The war had been a subject made forgein too him by his own violation. In requesting a concealment of truth, he had hidden himself from information. It was an admittance he was only just grasping in consequence.

"Just give me some time Tobirama, I will tell you when the time is right." There were many things he need discover within a time period still obscured. At least before he could bare to admit something so secret. A response taken kindly with the eldest sibling, and in suspicion with her brother. That is, being the Avatar. He still found it odd unto himself when admitting it mentally.

Daring not to think of his family and their response.

Before he could open with a scathing sentence, likely one of bile. Hashirama stood forth, calm and gentle with sympathy lurking underneath her tone. "Naruto, maybe I am not the most observant person… But, I have to ask: Are you the Avatar?" He expected something far more reserved, perhaps a distraction from what had just occurred. This was a confrontation, as her near certainty of her question lingered in the manner in which she poised herself. Had she not been sure of the fact then her posture would have been that of nervous demeanor.

The want of denial was uprising, though useless in application. Despite his acknowledgement of this, an attempt was made in running from truth with stuttering voice alongside a flushed face of red and pink. Stained with the colours of embarrassment accented by frantic hand motions of negatives. Expectantly this doesn't work, merely creates a scowl upon the waterbender while his sister grins triumphant.

He abates all attempt, and while normally he would have slouched into himself if youthful. Dignity was maintained reminiscent of a Empress drawing upon pride.

"Yes. I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the weak editing this time, i know that will gain me ire. It is entirely my fault. Be as cruel as you would like.


	6. Book of Liquid Guilt: Minato Island

Their arrival upon the Island was predominantly for supplies. Though in conjunction with his free spirit the Avatar found a new purpose in riding the elephant koi. A task taken with timid nature, in the acknowledgement of Naruto’s own worry of being spotted, though the risk remained minimal due to disguise, he would rather not be subject to a harsh imprisonment for being recognized as the Fire Keeper. Despite the caution partaken, a hesitation came upon the elden Airbender at the sight of protruding spikes indented with large fins of flesh rising as a mountain within the beach water. Giving him a second thought as to the merits of swimming within such endangered waters. 

 

Behind his gazing figure was the forms of his companions. Hashirama was humming quietly to herself, a calm Watertribe tune, while Tobirama had taken to scavenging for fruit; sulking over the revelation of Naruto being the Avatar. For a reason unknown he had received the news with such a negative reception the Keeper of Fire could not draw a conclusion. As it had been dictated long before  _ any  _ of their party had been contrived as concept. Well, Naru did acknowledge he may have had place far before they did. So, with nary a moment of hesitation he moved to speak. 

 

Unfortunately what he had moved to say was cleverly interrupted by a quick gusting of distracting air. Brought upon by unknown individuals Naruto could not readily identify. All that could be easily spotted was green, and a flash of red and white conjoined.

 

Before vision blackened, in the mist of a brightening morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 Perhaps it was a memory so far banished it had slipped away from any recollection. Obviously, none but he knew of it, not his family or friendships. Though, in sleep, while taken, there was a moment of remembering a scorn. 

 

This scorn was tightened from a past long gone. However, in childhood there had been a time where his life had been an object of envy, of a deepened hatred by all those around. The other monks had looked to him with a detestment, in jealousy. The stares had seeped through his skin. In time the words and eyes had disappeared, gone to dust with the century gone.

 

Now, his greatest fear, and doubt, was that his children should find his identity before the war had become an event spoken of in past tense. One made likely by familiarity, perhaps even their Father finding clue, but Naruto as Fire Keeper; had an aspiration that Madara as Fire Lord, and spouse, would hold significant doubt that the Mother of his heirs could possibly be the Avatar he despised. 

 

Although often placed in paral in knowledge of the man’s character.       

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

To this: he woke with startled gasps, tied to a pole he could not recognize. In a place of old architecture.Various persons all staring to him with distrust colouring their visages. A glare he was unadapted to, but nonetheless, attempted to soften by lightning himself in the atmosphere so stifling. Though that remained a difficult task by all the warriors with a firm fixation on him, their eyes only occasionally straying next to him, in what he could only assume to be the forms of his companions. One of those opportunities, he took his arms free of the rope, just as a precaution.

 

“Who are you, and what are you doing on Minato Island?” The question was brought in a sceptical tone. As if any suitable reason would be denied, and instead of fair trial they would be tossed into the water to swim away. Though, Naruto did take note of it being an island named for his previous incarnation. That is, before Avatar Mikoto of the Fire Nation, whom all from other nations seemed to hold detest for. 

 

“We are looking for supplies, actually we-” Hashirama came to speak, her voice kind, yet containing her usual toning of strength. Then came her brother, always having to integrate himself as the dominating power. 

 

In a stale tone, along with the common stoicism he could portray without effort given. “Who kidnapped us?” As a reflection of intellect the Fire Keeper perceived himself to somewhat possess, even he would have considered that a question unnecessary. 

 

And as Tobirama was a man of fair intelligence, being far less brash then his sister of strength. Especially as he, himself, had managed to conclude who had ambushed them many moments ago; as they were standing directly before them and ireful. Now all with confused expressions at the apparent foolish man before them. All of them wore a red kohl around their eyes brightened by the whitened lead as a mask.

 

“We ambushed you, I would think that obvious.” Said the stern woman ahead of the others, the apparent leader, given the rigid posture she had taken to address him with intimidating posturing.

 

In order to save face, and indeed an ignorant companion with no sense of preservation. Naruto found himself attaching to the fact of the Island’s name, having not been aware in previous it had been named after himself. Well, an incarnation long past, near four-hundred years ago. 

 

“This island is named after Avatar Minato? I knew her!” A false assertion, though it could not be claimed as a true or complete lie given his cycle of reincarnation. They became angered by his phrasing, a note he took to his attention, yet, continued smiling all the while. Remaining a man of joyous inclination, and the appearance made him seem as a man of falsities. “Genuinely! I am the Avatar as well.” That had all of them each turning to their companions as a question. Not that he blamed their curiosity and doubt for his claim, in consideration with his long disappearance.

 

Apprehension naturally came to them after their questioning glances. Noticing the danger perhaps oncoming, he took to sparing himself from a proofull display. “Of course, I can only Airbend, but honestly. We are heading towards the Northern Watertribe now in seeking a teacher!” Therein he freed himself entirely by performing a great wind-assisted leap out of his constraining rope, hopeful that it would be display enough of his claim. Unexpected onto he and his fellows those of the island seemed to take it not merely as proof, but as a form of divine providence unto them, a luck blessed by the Gods.  

 

Indeed, they appeared in awe of the showcase of power, despite the Avatar himself, as a Monk of the temple, simply considering it the feet of a child. 

 

Truly, by his own novelized standards it was a trick that could be performed even in front of his youngest son without suspicion of inheritance. That considered, even with the understanding of Sasuke's well-recognized genius ability -taken as a genetic received from his Father.- Naruto had the assumption that none of his family would take his skill of a leap to be proof of his Airbender status, no matter their prodigy status. 

 

Yet, those of Minato island saw and took him to be providence: Without a clear investigation, a fact neither Airbender, nor Waterbender, nor warrior -yet; undiscovered- took as a negative. For it had saved them from being killed for infiltration, and potential violation of law unmentioned. 

\----------------------------------------

 

Continuing upon that distinction of proof made, they were therein welcomed proudly; thus untied from the constraints remaining and presented with a feast of greeting that evening. One of the trained warriors was a young man with the same tonnage of hair as Tobirama; who was too invested in ignoring all festivities to take note of this. This man mentioned was a handsome gentleman of stoic personage, with an eye of pitch ashen black, and one of scarlet toned red: to which Naruto took particular notice of. For this was the same particular colour only gifted to those within the Fire Nation. Naruto had remembrance of his own husband mentioning it to be a rarity for it to appear outside of the royal family. Indeed, the blond knew both of his sons had that same colour, that, of their Father. It was a trait of those borne with the gene of the Uchiha inheritance, for a member of an Earth Nation to have such a tone troubled him. 

 

Near had him question outwardly the iris, but he maintained a dignity, keeping with him an expected ignorance as an Avatar newly reincarnated- resurrected, whichever rumour came about in the latter effects. Not asking what he longed to, mainly this warrior’s origins or hidden parentage. 

 

“Avatar.” The greeting was plain, though respectful, as none had come to ask his name as of yet. Also muffled by the tightly inclosed cloth mask he wore, for a reason unknown. Though, Naruto had the heightened opinion that he was a man of many mysteries about him. Indeed, a closed eye smile was offered as a form of gentle and cautionary ‘hello,’ while there was a stale made atmosphere around the silver-haired stranger, conjeeling only of distrust. 

 

An aura that as previous regality; the Avatar found himself made wary of. Taking the food while evaluating for poisons, discolouration, or odd scent telling of danger. It was a tactic Madara had taught him priour to their wedding in preparation for the reception dinner, one found useful as the fish upon that meal had been coated with a toxic powder: Iocane Powder. 

 

Presently, he discovered none, yet ate only a small offering, albeit, merely because he was near sure the male was doing the same. The food was not made or served with a deadly poison or toxin, confirmed by both in twining sighs of relief. Although neither party gave apology for their obvious suspicion, under the impression of understanding. 

 

“Naruto actually- nice to meet you!” His start was formal at first, though he caught himself quickly and corrected before he could showcase himself as a noble of the Fire Nation in presentation. Luckily the Earth warrior of Minato seemed not to note the slipping of the tongue as unusual and introduced himself as Kakashi. One having been born onto Minato island and taught under the conduct of the former Avatar’s style of fighting, even without the capability of bending at his disposal. 

 

Continuing on, Kakashi actually made to explain that Avatar Minato had, in fact, been a male. Though largely regarded as a woman due to his form of dress, which was in fact a traditional garment worn by all upon their island during ceremony. By Kakashi’s explanation: Avatar Minato had never saw to correct the assumption. As to him it was not an insult, despite those who thought it may be. As he had attested in words still held highly today, they were so regarded that they had been inscribed upon the monument made of his courageous image: “ _ There is equality in Femininity and Masculinity, there is no larger strength in either: Merely a balance as was designed.”  _

 

It was a standing truth Naruto had always held himself, though not shared by many today, honestly. 

 

Surprisingly though, it was the Fire Nation whom upheld that stance the most; for men they who had the ability to bare children were allowed to do so, as it was such a rare gift of birth, It was a traditional law that had continued for centuries, far before Madara or even Taijama’s rule. Otherwise? Only the Air Nomads had been similar believers of such a disposition, and now, Naruto found; seemingly, the residences of Minato Island a territory of the Earth Kingdom. From what Naruto himself had been taught, those few men born capable in both the Earth Kingdom -at least most of it,- were banned from bearing children. As was the situation in both of the Water Tribes. -Although as a child, Naruto could recall, -at least in a blurred vision- that all men had been given the right to bare a baby should they have been born with the ability. That had which been the truth of any nation back then. This had changed drastically after his reawakening.-

 

Though he did make an attempt to keep away from judging the Earth and Water nations, -as he didn’t know enough about them,- a bias had managed to creep up on him somewhat. He had lived many years in the Fire Nation after all, long enough to raise two -nearly- fully grown sons, and therefore a  _ slight _ moral superiourity complex had been driven deeply into his mind. The thought that, his chosen nation was better then others, simply because they let people such as himself keep their born gifts without shame. 

 

A process of thought he was now trying desperately to correct.

\-----------------------

The next day was rather calming, accompanied by a soothing sky departed with clouds and a warm air brought by humidity. Under this atmosphere the avatar had found a steam in flow, in dipped his bare feet and began a long forgone meditation. Quite indulging in the rare opportunity granted unto him. 

 

Albeit, his focus should be made unto his bending, reacquainting himself with all that he had been, and making plans for where they should head next. However, his mind drifted from proper thought, instead a focus came once more to morale. Not his own, he knew his view had been shrouded by candlelight -one he need see past now as the conduit of peace. Instead, he thought of his husband; for while Naru knew his time within the Firenation had made his thoughts clouded by bias, surely that meant a life within a tradition had embedded the same into his husband? What if this war were an act merely of visualizing what need be done, rather then seeing the truth? 

 

Something played to his mind:

 

**_“What beautiful blossoms this year.” Kurma made sure to comment, relishing in his walk, attempting best to soothe the pains of his back and feet. A useless observation of course, he was alone, as he ought to be; considering his expedition was made in secrecy. His wandering mind could not have been forced into submission at the sight that morning. A greenery had taken the garden, a blue sky rested peacefully undisrupted by clouds, and all the small flowers were coming to bloom. In haste for the sight, he had forgone shoes and stepped out bare-footed and all the more glad for the dew drops on his feet._ **

 

**_“Trouble, as common.” Of course, the Fire Keeper had not expected his expedition to go unnoticed. Though he hadn’t expected a visit from his husband, who had been kept by his paperwork for a week. He looked to the man, a calm expression rested on him, though his brow was knitted by duress._ **

 

**_“I have been bored. What would you have me do?” From the simple scoff, Kurma knew no reprimand was to follow and a more easy smile fell onto his face._ **

 

**_“I am hopeful you would remain indoors, alas not foolish.” The atmosphere was warm, as was the hand that took a rest upon his abdomen. The Fire Keeper swayed by himself in a ridiculous bout of emotion felt a lingering liquid in his eye as a grin came to him from nowhere. Unthinking, and bound by a peaceful tide, he kissed the cheek of his husband, as they both waited not long for the impending kick that followed._ **

 

**_“Strong…” Madara whispered, long black hair now tickling at his wife’s cheek as his head rested on top of gold spun hair who giggled at the sensation._ **

 

**_“I was told that meant the babe would be peaceful in adulthood.” Kurma answered, imparting the information carefully to the man who was drawing the war._ **

 

**_“Let us hope that is true.”_ **

 

Bright thoughts of yonder were interrupted, a harsh bellow sounding across him in a wake of reality. A horn of war he recognized well. Taking away all feeling of solitude and tranquility with little effort, the Avatar made sure to run fast to the village overlooking the sea. A dread building upon him as he moved, knowing of what was to come should they find not what they sought. If possible he might serve to quell the anger so often present in soldiers if they remained calm. What was unexpected, was his own lacking hesitance. Coming upon him as a response to responsibility, familiar, at least in its weight, as if he were the Empress performing his duty to the nation. 

 

Luck granted him levity, for a sole ship had docked at the shore. Fire Nation by construction, Naru had expected nothing else, it were the same unpleasant tone of their horn having been blown. 

 

However, a terror; A sickness, evicted itself as bile frothing from his throat vomit abrupt. A numb shaking following swiftly, he thought himself ill for many moments, as an adviser had once died, an attack of the heart. For surely that was the only clause plausible. A seeping fear at the sight of his son riding amongst soldiers intent on conquering.


End file.
